


Happy Birthday, Sam Winchester!

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bottom Sam, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's Birthday, Season/Series 12, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam forgets, but Dean never, EVER does.Never. Not once.





	Happy Birthday, Sam Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, I know. :D (Happy Birthday, Sam Winchester!)

Sam hasn't slept in a while.

A while being at least two days, maybe more. Could be a week. He can't even remember what his bed felt like. No.  _Their_ bed. His and Dean's. The grizzled, borderline alcoholic of a Hunter is often trying to get Sam to get as much sleep as possible. They need it for fighting this...Nephilim, and fighting against Castiel, who may have finally lost his goddamn mind.

They're not leaving much clues on their whereabouts, but Sam's not giving up. There are methods to finding Kelly and the unnamed Satan child, though Sam hasn't exactly found them yet. He's at the end of his rope here, the both of them.

But for now, all he can do is guzzle down more coffee, and keep his face in this book. It's way past midnight, but he's gotta do this. Sam's gotta do something worthwhile again. Something good.

****

Stretching, Dean reaches out over to the opposite of the bed to squeeze at his sasquatch of a brother. However, he only ends up clawing empty sheets, forcing him to open up his eyes with a frown. Sam's not there, which isn't very surprising in the slightest. Still, it's uncomfortable being in this bed by himself.

Dean sits up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. Today's a good day, a very special day. It's Sammy's birthday. God, it's been so long since they've celebrated either of their birthdays. Hell, they both spent Dean's birthday in prison. Never again. He shakes his head, yawning and stretching again.

If Sam's not in the bed, there's only one other place he'd be then, and that's the library, doing more calculations and research. Dean finally gets up, putting on his slippers and robe; hair askew. He scratches at his scalp silently as he gets out of the bedroom.

He's still very much pissed about how Castiel utterly betrayed both him and Sam, leaving them unconscious for any Angel or Demon to capture and kill. It stings horribly. Castiel used something sentimental against Dean to get his thieving hands on The Colt, which is now destroyed thanks to him. Everything's falling to shit.

Dean roams through the halls of the bunker; yeah, more like shuffling. He soon makes his way to the library to see an adorable, yet heartbreaking sight. Sam's passed out in the chair, face in the book. Dean snorts, amused. He's running himself ragged, and it's painful to see. Just like The Trials all over again.

He sighs, walking over to his sleeping baby brother. He puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking gently. "Come on, get up, Bigfoot. You've been out here all night. Go get in the bed. I'll make breakfast."

"Leave me 'lone..." Sam mumbles through the thick pages of the tome. "I'm working."

"Yeah,  _working_." Do you even know what day it is?"

"Tuesday...I 'fink..."

_Wow, how cute. He forgot his own birthday. Not gonna tell him though. Not yet._

Dean huffs, having had enough of seeing his brother this way. He lifts Sam's head up, shutting the book. "Alright, let's go. Come on, Sammy, I meant it. In the bed. Now. You need sleep."

Sam, still grumbling, laments. "Fiiine! Carry me?"

"Yeah, no. You're heavy as Hell. I'll help you though."

"Aww, you're such a good brother."

_Aren't I?_

The older Hunter props Sam's arm around his neck, and they both stumble back into the bedroom. Dean helps his lover pull off his clothes and shoes before laying in the bed. As soon as Sam's head hits the pillow, he's out like a light. Dean smiles weakly, moving away strands of hair from Sam's face. He's so beautiful.

Second to none. He's lucky to have him. Truly. Sam could have done anything he wanted. He could've went back to school, become a lawyer and marry a pretty lady...but he didn't. He choose to stay behind here, with Dean by his own free will. So poetic.

"Bitch..." Dean whispers, still smiling.

With a few things in mind, Dean heads towards the showers. He kinda has something to pick up.

****

Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, Sam stares at the clock on the wall. It's five past one in the afternoon. Damn, he slept that long? Okay. It felt good too. Comfy. Sam yawns briefly before noticing something off about the environment. Looking around, he sees flowers in a vase on the nightstand. Roses. Lovely.

And that's not the only thing either. There's a smell in the air. Food. Just as he thinks about getting up, Dean opens the door with a tray full of delicious looking food. He's got a big grin on his face, and it makes Sam grin as well. He looks so happy right now. Why's that?

"Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty." Dean teases, setting the tray down on Sam's lap. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um, good I guess. Haha, Dean, this is...wow!" Sam immediately stuffs a strip of crispy bacon into his mouth. "Flowers, breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?"

Sam looks at Dean laughing. Laughing at him? He doesn't really know, but he tilts his head to the side, trying to understand. Sam must've missed something. There's no reason to celebrate anything right now, so what could be so important?

"I swear, sometimes you're so smart that you're stupid." Dean chuckles, reaching into his pocket. "I got you something."

The brunette looks on with baited breath as Dean takes out a small box. Not just any box, mind you. A box that usually houses some form of jewelry. He hands it to Sam, shy smile stuck in place. Sam fumbles with it, shaking slightly when he tries opening it.

When he does, he finally exhales. Dean...did this? He got him this? It's...how? With what? Sam takes the object out of the case, turning it over in his hands. It's a ring made of pure silver. On the inside of the ring, he sees engraved letters that form one single word. A word that strikes him in the heart.

_**Sammy** _

"Happy Birthday, Sammy." Dean mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck in clear embarrassment. "Don't worry about how much it cost. You know how it works with us and money. I just wanted you to...I feel like we...and even if I don't...we could one day, when it all blows over..."

Is Dean saying what he thinks he's saying? Seems like it. Sam sets the tray of food aside, as well as the little box. He slips the ring on his left ring finger before capturing Dean's lips with his own. In no time flat, they're both naked and rolling around in the sheets.

Hickeys, bites and marks litter Sam's body, proving that he is indeed loved, and loved hard by the right person. The one and only person. His first love.

The other half of his soul.

****

"Mmm, I needed that."

"You sure did. You were so tense which made you so... _tight_. Hehe."

"Oh my God, Dean..."

"What? You love me, Sammy."

"Shut up...and it's Sam."

"No, it's Sammy. And you wanna know what that means to me?"

"What...?"

"It means... _My Sam_."


End file.
